Portable hose dispensers for handling and storage of flexible water hoses, such as garden and air hoses, have gained wide public acceptance. While, the construction of hose dispensers is quite varied, they are primarily constructed as a reel or spool rotatably mounted to a support. They are primarily constructed of molded plastic components having a centrally disposed rotatable spool or reel for reeling of the flexible hose, and a frame for supporting of the spool. Initially, hose dispensers were portable, wheeled carts. The hose was stored on a rotatable spool which enabled the hose to be easily removed from the spool and returned thereto.
Although such carts have become widespread in use because of their neat and orderly storage capabilities, they do have their drawbacks. First, a hose stored on such a reel is open to the environs. Often hoses are made from rubber or similar materials that can become stiff or brittle and can break when subjected to low temperature extremes. This becomes more of a problem as the hoses age. In addition, ultra-violet radiation has been known to accelerate degradation of many of these materials.
Moreover, hose reel carts may be considered by some to be unsightly. As such, some users may be inclined to constantly remove the hose reel cart from the location where it is in use. Particularly from the front of a house. This can be exaggerated when, for example, the cart becomes dirty, muddy and the like. Given that most hose reel carts are designed for use in and around garden and lawn areas, it can be expected for these carts to become dirty and unsightly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hose reel storage device that permits a hose to be taken up and dispensed readily and is aesthetically pleasing. That is, such a hose reel storage device can be used to “hide-away” the hoses stored therein when not in use and desirably provide a protective, outwardly aesthetically pleasing appearance.